thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzie Hammond
|status = Deceased |gender = F |height = |dob = 1967 |dod = 2002 |nationality = British |family = Mark Hammond (husband) Alex Hammond (son) |affiliations = Mark Hammond |enemies = Charlie Jolson Harry Yasmin Grievous Eyebrows |voice = Katie Ellwood}} Suzie Hammond is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character in The Getaway (set in 2002). She also makes a cameo appearance in The Getaway: Black Monday (set in 2004) in which her dead body can be found within the game. Suzie is the wife of Mark Hammond. She used to be a singer in London before she met Mark and started a family with him. She gave birth to their son, Alex Hammond, in 1994. Suzie looked after Alex by herself while Mark was incarcerated. Although she doesn't appear much, she is an important character featured in the events of the story. Early Life Suzie was born in 1967. She became a singer for a club, possibly based in Soho. At some point, Suzie met Mark Hammond, a member of the Collins Gang. She gave up her singing job to marry Mark in 1993 and had their son Alex a year later. In 1997, Mark was arrested for armed robbery, and sentenced to five years in prison. Suzie raised Alex by herself while her husband was in prison. 2002 Upon Mark's release in 2002 , Suzie encouraged Mark to go straight for the sake of his family. Early one morning two months later, Suzie left the family apartment with Alex in order to take him to school. Mark was still asleep in bed. As she left the building, she walked along the road with Alex and was chatting with him. Suddenly, she was approached by three people. They were Yasmin, Harry and Grievous, who were three people affiliated with the Bethnal Green Mob, run by notorious London gangster, Charlie Jolson. Yasmin spoke with Suzie and asked if they could have a word with her and ask her a few questions. Suzie was suspicious of them and asked who was asking. Yasmin requested they speak in private, but Suzie knew they weren't the police and sensed trouble. She then insulted Yasmin and the others by claiming they were dressed like "common tarts". Yasmin called her a bitch and grabbed a hold of her, placing her in the grasp of Harry and Grievous. Suzie shouted for Alex to run. The shouts and screams from the street caused Mark to wake up. Concerned about Suzie, Mark ran out of his apartment and headed for the street. Alex meanwhile ran away with Yasmin chasing after him. Death A few moments later, Suzie was held by Grievous and Harry but tried to resist the kidnapping. Harry then fired a single shot with a Glock 17 into Suzie's stomach because of her resistance. Yasmin was furious and insulted Harry and Grievous for being idiots and amateurs. Alex also heard the shot and stopped running as he was concerned about what had happened to his mum. The getaway driver for the job, Eyebrows, suddenly appeared and Harry and Grievous got into the car. Yasmin then grabbed a hold of Alex while Suzie lay on the pavement of the street bleeding badly from the gunshot wound to the stomach. Mark exited the building and approached a dying Suzie. Mark told her not to worry and the last thing Suzie said to him was "Get our boy back". Suzie then died in Mark's arms, while Yasmin put Alex in the getaway car. The car then drove off. Aftermath A witness walking by suddenly spotted Mark crouching over Suzie's dead body with a gun in his hand and suspected Mark as the killer. Mark also picked up a gun dropped at the scene of the crime and then left it by Suzie's dead body, not thinking about what he was doing due to his rage. An enraged Mark, then charged after the kidnappers for killing his wife. Because of this, the police have Mark down as their prime suspect and think he murdered his own wife and kidnapped his own son. It is later revealed to Mark that it was Harry who had been the one to pull the trigger and this creates a strong tension between the two characters, with Harry becoming Mark's nemesis. It appears Harry was also attracted to Suzie as he claims she had a nice "arris" which is cockney slang for ass. He also reveals later to Mark during their final confrontation that she gave up singing to be with someone useless like Mark. Charlie Jolson also claims to have respect for Suzie and lies to the other gangs by claiming he looked after Alex out of respect for Suzie. However, this is clearly a lie. Nick Collins also appears to have feelings towards Suzie, claiming that one of the main reasons he lets Mark go in the finale is because of her. Ultimately, Mark avenges Suzie's death by killing Harry and getting his son back. Charlie's death followed moments later, bringing an end to the gang responsible for Suzie's murder. 2004 There is a reference to Suzie Hammond in the games' sequel, ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. Despite the fact that Suzie was killed two years before the events of this game, her dead body can be found amongst some garbage bags, in a room on the ground floor of the old Yardie Crackhouse, on Holywell Street off of Worship. This is the place where Mark lures the Triads to in the first game and where he starts a gang war between the Yardies and the Triads. This takes place during the mission, Out of the Frying Pan. The compound that was originally attached to this crackhouse has been demolished and the crackhouse itself has been turned into a Used Car Yard. This area is no longer owned by the Yardies. The Yardie Crackhouse where Suzie's body can be found, is now behind the new Used Car building. It is strange why Suzie's dead body is found amongst the garbage considering it would have rotted after two years and would have most likely been buried in an actual cemetery. Presumably it is just a random feature that was put into the game along with the Mark Hammond doll, that don't relate to the storyline in anyway. The Used Car Yard is never visited in the storyline so this is most likely the case. Mission Appearances *The Frightener (killed) Trivia *Suzie Hammond is one of only three characters to physically appear in both ''The Getaway'' and ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. The others are Jamahl and Liam Spencer. However, both Suzie and Liam only appear as dead bodies and therefore have no dialogue or even character movement. *Suzie's name is incorrectly spelt in the credits of the game. She is named 'Susie' Hammond instead of 'Suzie' Hammond. The correct spelling of 'Suzie' is seen through the in game cutscenes with subtitles turned on. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Deceased Characters